Happy Father's Day!
by ishileis
Summary: Just a fluffy story about how the generation of miracles, celebrate this certain occasion as fathers, hahaha. R/R [GoM X various OCs]


A/N: I know...I know...this is probably a sort of spoilers to my fics haha... but this is my version of what I think father's day will be for the GOM...OCs here are on my fics... haha... (read if your interested...no forcing here!)

Anyways... **Happy father's day** to my daddy, granddaddy, uncles, to the readers who are dads and to the dads of the readers, and to all dads there ( I know I should have just said this hehehe)

* * *

 **Happy Daddy's day!**

"Haruhi..." A certain five year old girl opened her eyes, she looked around and saw sun rays entering the blinds in her cute, pink and girly room. She sat up, stretched and yawned.

Her cute little feet touched the ground, once she lifted off herself from her bed, she gets a brush and brushed her long curly green hair.

"Haruhi!" She smiled as she heard her mom's voice, the older female brunette kissed her little princess's cheek and then gets the comb from her to fix her daughter's bed hair. "You know what day it is today?"

"Yes, Mommy." Haruhi jumps off her mom's lap and then went to the corner of her room to retrieve something. Her mom winked at her and went outside her room.

"Akira? Have you seen that bunny puppet?" That serious voice with a weird accent. That was her husband, Doctor Shintaro Midorima. The green haired male checked his watch and, roughly raked his hair. "Akira?"

"Yes..." she stood in front of him.

"Oh, where is it?" He slings his necktie in the insides of his collar and was about to tie it but Akira's hands reached for it

"Hey...let me..." she smiled and somehow the serious aura from her husband's face disippated as they stared at each other.

"You seem happy, did you get good reviews on your story?" He asked.

"Well...I always get good reviews. There's another reason, though..."

"Oh?" Suddenly she moves away and...

"Daddy!" He glances behind and forced a smile as he saw his daughter approach him. She wears her cute bright smile she got from her mom and then walks up to him, handing the thing he's looking for, the bunny puppet, his lucky item. "Here's your lucky item."

"Oh...Thank you." Midorima smiled for real this time and then receives the bunny, he bent down and ruffled his princess's hair and then Haruhi lunged her hands upward and hugs him, Midorima, uncaring of the fact that his little girl is growing up, carries her.

"Happy Daddy's day, Daddy!" Haruhi kissed him in the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Haruhi."

"Awww...Someone want to greet you too." Akira approached them from behind, she was carrying a brown haired, one year old boy, who was drooling and laughing all over.

"Oh yeah..." Midorima puts down Haruhi and pats his son's head, he made cute baby sounds, his tiny hands grasping his cheeks, Midorima takes that as his son's greeting. "Thank you, Hikaru."

"Happy father's day, Shintaro." Akira greets him and then kissed him in the lips. "Love you."

"Thanks." Midorima said. "See you all later."

"Yeah...come home early, by the way... Takao called earlier and said he'll come celebrate father's day with you."

"What?!" Midorima was stopped on his way towards the door.

"Uncle Takao's coming?!" Haruhi smiled and Midorima glared at his wife. Haruhi adores Takao so much which causes Midorima to grimace.

"Hey, don't be rude, he's your bestfriend."

"I will marry uncle Takao someday." Haruhi dreamily said.

"I will have you know that - " Midorima stopped, he was trying to remove that mannerism so that his children won't imitate it, Akira likes it but he came to a decision where he won't have his children be mocked by someone like Takao when they grow up. "Whatever...I'll leave."

"Yeah, Take care." Akira flashed her bright smile at him, and Haruhi waves a hand to him as they send him off.

"Ah!" Haruhi exclaimed and Akira looked at her. "Saitou tells me to call him and remind him to greet his father, oh and Rumi!" Haruhi then ran towards the phone and dialled a number.

* * *

 **Happy Dad's day!**

"Saitou?" A blue haired five year old boy stood up from bed, ruffled his hair and then runs out of his room. He met his mom downstairs, preparing breakfast hurriedly. "I'm sorry baby, I have an early shift today." His mom's a doctor and a great one at that.

"It's ok mom. Wow! Teriyaki burger." Saitou grinned. "Wow...it tastes like the one from the resto..."

"Really?" His mom, Satomi, walks up to him and kissed him in the crown of his head. "Yours and your dad's favorite. Oh yeah, Haruhi's on phone."

"Huh?" Saitou then neared the phone and receives the call. "Hello?"

" _Saitou! Its Daddy's day today!"_ His childhood friend's voice is heard clearly from the background.

"Ahhh...You called Rumi?"

" _Yes_."

"Ok, Bye." He hangs up and placed the phone down. "Mom! Where's Dad?"

"Still on the room." Satomi, his mom, smiled at him. "Tell him, I'll come home early and I made reservations at Frostee's, okay."

"Ohhh? We're eating out?"

"Yes...It is his day today anyway." His mom smiled.

"Yeah, Mom." He waved a hand to his mom and his mom gave a flying kiss, then walked out of the door. When Saitou was about to turn around but his mom peeked again.

"Saitou! I forgot to tell your dad, remember the keys are on the drawer. Bye!" Then she disappeared.

"Keys?" Saitou scratched the back of his head, he shrugs and then ran towards his parents' room. "Dad!" He yells.

He opens the door slowly and then saw some pants and boxers thrown around the room, also a big lump that was covered by the blanket is seen on the bed. Saitou grinned, he knows perfectly that's his dad, and like what mischievous five year old boys do, he runs and leaps towards his dad, knocking the breath out of the older man's lungs as he abruptly sits on his abdomen.

"Holy fucking shit!" Daiki yells as he was surprised with the sudden attack, lucky for the younger Aomine, his father already had some paternal instincts mixed with police training, or else he could have made incredible self defense moves now. Saitou lies on top of him, a grin on his face. "Oi, Squirt! What the hell?"

"Language, Dad!" He smirks. "Happy dad's day!"

"Heh. You remembered it this time." Daiki grinned (since his son always forget this occasion, well... he had help this time) and used a hand to ruffle his son's hair. "Where's your mom?" He sat up, he was about to pull his other hand but then realized, as soon as metal clanging was heard.

"Mom said she already made reservations, she'll go home early." Saitou glanced at what his dad was hauling. "Eh? You're hand cuffed?"

Daiki remembers his wife already did an advance 'Happy father's day' celebration last night, and his unwanted nudity and shackled hand is a testament to that, not that he complains, it was an _amazing_ celebration, but she went a tad bit early not even waking him up to avoid embarrassing himself to his son... he wants to repeat what happened last night, but he won't have his son witnessing it, early.

"What did you do to be handcuffed? You must've offended her again." Saitou sighed and went down the bed, he opened the drawer, retrieved the keys and gave them to his dad, who fiddled with the hand cuffs, once he's out, Daiki massaged his wrist. He stood up, with all his naked glory and Saitou rolled his eyes. "Even if its Dad's day, If you're late...I won't leave some Teriyaki burger for you!" The younger boy smirked and rushed downstairs, leaving his father rushing to wear his boxers.

"Oi! Squirt!" Daiki yelled and hurriedly wears his pants. "Wait for me!" He caught up with Saitou and suddenly carries him, with no difficulty at all, he placed him on top of him, his son's legs on either side of his neck.

"Dad!" He giggled and fiddled with his hair.

"Since it's dad's day off, let's play some basketball while waiting for mom, ok?" And his boy nodded eagerly.

* * *

 **Happy Papa-chin's day!**

"Wow! Cakes!" Murasakibara smiled and fed a forked part to his daughter. "Thank you, Papa-chin!" And Murasakibara floated in the air, he saw a cloud made up off chocolate, he grasped it and hugged it tightly.

"Papa-chin!" Murasakibara thought his daughter must be jealous...but the chocolate is so irresistible.

"Sorry, Miyu-chin...Papa-chin needs to get this chocolate."

"Papa-chin!" Muraskaibara wants to hold his daughter too but the chocolate might go away, if he held on it longer, he'll be able to share it with her.

"Papa-chin!, wake up..." Murasakibara tightened his hug on the chocolate but it squirmed, huh... chocolate moves? "Papa-chin!"

Murasakibara opened his eyes and looked around his surrounding, "Papa-chin!" He looked beside him and then he sees that he was encaging his five year old daughter and she's almost turning blue.

"Miyu-chin!" He released his hold, and his daughter catches her breath before she grinned. "Are you alright?" The purple haired girl nods and then gave his father her own tiny hug, she scoots closer to him, making him smile.

"Morning, Papa-chin!"

"Hehe...Good Morning too, Miyu-chin, papa's sorry for that." Miyu squirmed on her papa's hold and sat up on her parents' bed then her hands went to pinch her dad's cheeks.

"Happy Papa-chin's day! Hihihi." She giggled and Murasakibara remembered the day. His hand lazily reached for his daughter's hair and gently tousled it.

"Hehe, Thank you, Miyu-chin!" Murasakibara said as he sits up in his bed too, suddenly, his maple haired wife, Itsuki, came inside the room.

"So, Miyu...You made breakfast for Papa?" She smiled and the girl's eyes glinted and then she eagerly nods and ran out of the room, Itsuki watched her daughter scamper towards her destination.

"Mama..." Murasakibara called and his wife glanced at him, a smile on her face, she walks up to him and sits beside him. "Is that a cake?" He asked after Itsuki gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Secret." She answered and then their daughter came inside the room carrying a tray of breakfast, it has a glass of chocolate drink some cookies and Murasakibara's face was drained of color as he surveys his breakfast, some overcooked distorted pan cakes.

"Miyu-chin made this for Papa-chin!" She happily exclaimed, Murasakibara forced a smile and watched with horror as his daughter slices a part for him, she gets a fork and then gets a slice. "Papa-chin, say Ahhh..."

"Ahhh..." Murasakibara will eat that burnt concoction, he will not embarrass his pretty little princess, he ate the part and swallowed immediately shrugging the taste of char on his throat. "Good." He made a mental note to chug a lot of sweets later, after all when he glanced at his wife, he saw her wink. She probably had a sack of sweets waiting for him.

"Really, Papa-chin!" He nods and his daughter lunged herself at him. "Wow! Happy Papa-chin's day! I love you!"

"Aww...Happy papa's day, Sweetie." Itsuki pats her husbands back and kissed him on the cheek. "Miyu-chin and Mama loves you very much."

"Papa-chin loves both of you, too." His hands went to tousle Itsuki's hair and Miyu's. "So Papa-chin will bake a Papa's day cake for the two of you!" He said and Miyu-chin jumped on the bed with joy.

* * *

 **Happy Papacchi's day!**

"Papacchi's still sleeping." A tiny voice said, Kise was already awake but was just pretending to sleep while waiting for his amazing twins to wake him up. He was lucky that his flight schedule was changed and he's off duty for this whole week, starting exactly at Father's day.

"Oh my...it seems your Papacchi's still sleeping." That was his wife's voice. Kise immediately turned around, a smile already plastered on his face. "Ahhh, he's actually awake."

"Papacchi!" The twin toddlers' cute giggling voices was heard again as they jumped towards their dad whose arms are already widespread, though he was sent lying on the bed again by the weight of his children, He also noticed that they were wearing matching Winnie the Pooh onesies. _Definitely Mamacchi's children..._

"Yuucchi and Hinacchi!" He ruffled their hair while they clung on each side. "Thank you, Papacchi loves you."

"We love you too!" Then they sat up, Hinowa watched the three of them laugh at each other, Kise glanced at her with his hot smile. She walks up to them and Kise sat up.

"Mamacchi, aren't you going to jump at me too?" He winked at her, his arms spread out and then the twins jumped on the bed.

"Mamacchi's gonna jump at Papacchi too!" They said while jumping up and down and giggling. "Mamacchi's jumping."

"Hahaha...Happy father's day." His wife just said, she's always simple and timid eventhough they're married and were with twins, but she has her fits which he doesn't want to happen or else he'll go fly a plane with a head bump and multiple concussions.

"Thank you..." he replied and then pulled his wife's hand dragging her down so that she lands on his lap. When she's sitting on his lap his arms encircled around her waist and embraced her tightly. "Love you." He kissed her cheek and suddenly he felt arms hug him in the neck from behind, it was his daughter Asahina, his son Yuuji went to his mom.

"Papacchi we prepared a costume for you too!" Asahina said and Yuuji giggled.

"Really?" Kise smiled at them, Asahina and Yuuji pulled away and jumped out of the bed then they held their mom's hand trying hard to pull her out of his dad's embrace.

"Mamacchi! Let's get that costume!"

"Ehhh? Hehehe..." Hinowa was quite skeptical to lead them. "I don't think Papa will like that..."

"Come on Mamacchi!" They did the puppy eyes technique that made Kise let go and be the one to push his wife to get the costume.

"Awww...look at them! I wanna see the costume!"

"Ryouta...you see, that's..."

"Don't worry, I will model it perfectly!" Kise said and the twins clapped their hands, Hinowa sighed and decided to get the costume. She came back after a while and showed the costume to Kise, causing the latter to stare at it, slack jawed and speechless. "This is what I'm saying..."

"Yey! Papacchi's gonna wear it and we'll take picturez!" Yuuji said and Kise stared at his son.

"P-pictures?"

"Yes, Darling." Hinowa smiled sarcastically at her husband. "You will model this."

"Yehey! Papacchi's gonna be a Winnie the Pooh like us!" Yup, the costume's a big Winnie the Pooh onesie, with a hoodie with Winnie's ears. The kids carried the costume out leaving their parents in the room.

"Really? Mamacchi...How could you?!"

"I didn't want to..." Hinowa said, Kise pouts but he stood up and suddenly had an idea, then he looked at Hinowa with some kind of malicious intent. "What?!"

"You didn't want to? Hehe...for the kids I will do that..."Kise grinned and Hinowa knew his speech is not yet finished. "But...tonight you'll be the Winnie the Pooh...I mean...you'll just wear a small hanging red shirt and nothing downwards...you can also have the ears...hehehe..."

Hinowa blushed hard and then hits him on the head causing Kise to flinch, then she walks out of the room, she peeked and then grinned..."I'll probably do that...its father's day anyway..." this time she winked. "But you gotta make some good poses with that onesie."

"Damn I will!" Kise stood up and ran to his wife.

* * *

 **Happy Father's day!**

"Mother, will dad be able to like this?" A certain red haired boy around five years of age went to his mother, who at the moment was reading a newspaper. "Mother?!"

"Ohhh...Souichirou! Sorry about that, what are you going to give your father again?"

"Here." Souichirou hands a test paper with a score of 100+5, his mother stared at the paper with a scowl on her face. "Bad isn't? It should be +10." Souichirou pouted, he's so adorable.

"No...this is not the right Father's day gift for your father." His mom said, she will kill her husband if he ever imposed that kind of lifestyle to her son, yes...she would do that, his son's a pre-schooler for goodness's sake. She can do that, she's an international lawyer, anyway.

"Ehhh...but grandfather said, the only thing that can make fathers proud is if their son had highest grades in their class." Souichirou said sadly. "I got the highest but...is it not enough?"

"Listen, baby." Senna bents down to her son's level. "I know the right gift for papa, and believe me, he'll be really happy." Souichirou's sad face disappeared and an expectant one emerges, he took the hand of his mom and then walked with her to their room.

Akashi was inside his office talking to his secretary about something related to their family business after a while he was also called by some shogi association, regarding game schedules and such. When the secretary was out and Akashi was left in the room, he signed some documents and read some reports, being the head of the family is a privilege but a very stressful one, it was actually the reason why he can't spend his time with his son.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Akashi stopped signing and looked up. "Who is it?"

"President!" He smirked when he heard that voice, he puts away his pen and the documents.

"Come in, Senna." He said, seriously her nickname of him never changed since high school.

The door was slightly opened and his wife entered and then he noticed another shadow much little, tailing behind her. "Come on, Souichirou!" She lends out a hand and his red headed junior walks slowly inside his office. "I'm sure you have forgotten what day it is today and your beloved son remembered..." Senna smiled.

"Oh?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Father..." Souichirou walks towards his dad, a piece of paper in his hand, Akashi didn't want his son to experience the same thing he had with his father, he didn't want Souichirou to always talk to him, while his back was faced to his son or while a table is placed between them.

Akashi stood up and moves away from his table, he walks towards his son and stoops down his level, "What is it, Souichirou?"

"H-Happy Father's day, Father." He stuttered and with his two hands, gives the paper to him.

Akashi smiled and ruffled his son's hair and then reached out for the paper. "Thank you." He said and then looks at the paper, it's a family drawing composed of sticks and he knew that its the three of them, however, there's a dog like figure with them, but Akashi knew what's that.

Senna peeked at her son's drawing too, she was perplexed with the dog stick figure. "Hey, Souichirou, who's that? we don't have a doggy, your dad hates them." She said as she bents down to point the alien figure to her son.

"You don't know, Mother?" Souichirou asked, eyeing at his mom and then he looked at his father, hoping he knows.

"It's Yukimaru, Senna."

"Oh! That's a horse." Senna looked dubiously at her son. "You really like that horse, don't you?" Her son nodded, sheepishly and then glanced at his dad.

"Father...Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I do, thank you, Souichirou." Akashi said with a smile and then it made his son so so so happy, a huge grin breaking out of him. "Leave your mom and me for a while, OK?" He says while ruffling his son's hair, the boy nodded and Akashi called out his secretary which gladly escorted Souichirou out of the room.

"Oi...president, When did you take Souichirou to your dad?" Senna asked as she walks towards his table. "You know...he was supposed to give you a test paper as a gift!"

"Ah, I have taken him last week." Akashi answered. "My father wants to see him."

"Well, Ok. Just...Don't let him rub off some of that traditional matters to my son."

"Yes...I know." Akashi said with a smile and then walks towards his wife, suddenly embracing her, taking her by surprise, he held her tightly, his head snuggled on the crook of her neck. "Souichirou is lucky to have a mom like you, Senna."

"Nah..." Senna pulled away slightly, encircling her arms on his neck. "He's luckier to have you as his dad, president." She said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy father's day!"

* * *

A/N: Akashi's story will be posted next week! (in this site but it's already in AO3 hihihi) Sorry for posting this before ending the other FF's.., review and let me know what you think. :)))))

I don't have any for Kuroko! I was shipping KuroMomo and Rumi's their son but...I ran out of time since tomorrow's dad's day..huhuhu. forgive me. " :)


End file.
